Star Wars - Dark Fear
by Belitinog
Summary: When an Imperial Interdictor goes missing Captain Zacharia is sent with his Star Destroyer and it's crew to bring it back to the Empire. But when they arrive there they find out there's something else on board that's more dangerous then the war itself. Loosly based on the book Death Trooprs by Joe Schreiber. M for Gore, Violence, and Zombies.
1. Chapter 1

**So here we go. Recently over chrismas I got some more books for me and I got one that stood out. That was Star Wars Death Troopers. It was a novel by Joe Schreiber that combined Zombies with Star Wars. I lovd Star Wars the way it was so at first blew it off thinking it wasn't any good then I started reading it. I finished it in six days. That's the fastest I've finished a book ever. I fiished it today. But I thought the ending was good but it was missing something. I won't spoil it for anyone that hasn't read it all yet but i decided to make this fanfiction about another Star Destroyer that stumbles across an Interdictor that docked with that Star Destroyer from the book. This takes place a month ahead of Death Troopers. The idea is that the Emperor received an emergency message from that Star Destroyer and sent an Interdictor on a secret mission to collect the bio weapons they had onboard and return them to him. But before they the tanks started leaking and now the Interdictor is infected and the engines are still running and it's still heading towards Corusant. Vader then receives amessage from one of his Destroyers about a distress signal from an Interdictor by the name of Tyrant. Thhis first chapter will explain more of the story enjoy. Warning though it will get a bit gory later in so if you are scarred easy I recomend you don't read this.**

* * *

**Prologue Recording**

Location: Corusant

Time: 1300 hours

Commanding officer: Zacharia Zaheed

Code name: To Serve and Protect.

Callsign: Archangel

Ship: The Salvation

Above the surface of the city planet an Imperial Star Destroyer hovered over the planet's atmosphere. It was just hovering there with it's massive turbolaser cannons locked as the engineers repaired them. This was Standard procedure Before they left a port or Imperial out post. On the Command Bridge a high ranking Imperial looks down at theplanet he called his home. For a few moments he looked downward at the planet it almost appeared calm actually then he looked at the massive Super Star Destroyer that seemed like a cloud that was thirteen times larger this his own Star Destroyer. Behind him the Bridge crew stood at their stations all was in order for they were soon to receive a special guest and everything had to be perfect.

The Commanding officer turned around and went to the communications officer who was sitting in chair constantly scanning the complex communication ecuipment for a signal that hey have been expecting for the past ten minutes. The Commanding officer looks at his communication officer's forehead and sees some sweat coming from his head. He was worried about the guest they were expecting for this was no ordinary guest.

"Don't worry Norman." The officer says putting his hand on the communiaction officer's shoulder. "Just inform me when you receive the message." The officer says then removes his hand from the Communication officer's shoulder.

"Thank you sir. It's just I've never seen him before." The Communication officer says turning his attention from the communication equipment to his superior officer. "Have you ever seen him before?" He asks.

"This is not the first time Norman." The commanding officer tells Norman.

"Right but you're an officer of the Empire. This is a new job for me. When I was a teenager I never thought I would get on a Star Destroyer non the less serve on it." Norman tells his superior officer turning his attention away from him and focusing back on the communication equipment at his station.

"I thought the same when I went through the academy on Courlag. Look at me now." The commanding officer tells Norman.

Then there was a click from the communication system telling that there was a message. Norman looks up at his commandin officer almost as if to say "Are you sure of this?" But nothing came from his mouth. His commanding officer nodded and Norman hit a button on the communication terminal.

Suddenly a female officer's voice came through the terminal and said. "Attention Salvation this is The Executor rquesting permission to board."

"This is commanding officer Zacharia Zaheed. Permission granting you can send a party when ready." Norman's commanding officer says to the message hoping they received it.

"Roger that Salvation. Dispatching boarding party to hangar 4E now. Prepare for Lord Vader's arrival." The female voice says back.

Norman appeared shocked at the last part of the message. "Prepare for Lord Vader's arrival." He repeats then looks up at Zacharia as if he had no idea what he was doing. Norman had never seen Lord Vader and never expected to be on the same ship as the Emperor's Enforcer. "Are you sure of this?" He asks Zacharia.

"I'm sure of it. Stay Here I'll head down to hangar 4E and prepare for Lord Vader's arrival." Zacharia says leaving the bridge to head down to hangar 4E which was on the left side of the Destroyer's triangle shaped hull.

Norman tooka breath of releaf knowing that his commanding officer will take care of mostly and he was told nothing of a inspection from Lord Vader himself or anything like that. Whatever was going on was top secret and the Captain was probably the only one that knew of it at the moment. Norman got back to work with that thought still lingering in his mind. What else didn't he know he wondered.

**. . . . . .**

In Hangar 4E of the Salvation Stormtroopers follow Captain Zacharia into the Hnagar bay and got into perfect formation behind Zacharia as an Imperial Lambassa shuttle comes through the hangar's sheilds and deploys it's landing gear and touches down in front of Zacharia a couple feet in front of him. He gulps as the Ramp comes down from the cockpit like it was designed. Then the ominous mechanical breathing came from the Lambassa shuttle making Zacharia shiver a little. Then he saw him. The large all black figure coming out of the Lambassa with two Stormtroopers from the 501st legion folllowing him on each side like body guards. The figure wore a mask that all in the Imperial forces knew and most of the rebelion knew as the helmet of none other then Vader himself. Vader was on the Salvation.

Vader approached Zacharia with his long cape dragging behind him as he came towards with a swagger. Secretly Zacharia was afraid of Vader hearing of what he did to officers that failed one too many times. he takes another gulp hopping that Vader came here to speak with him and not strangle him with the force. The Lord stops in front of Zacharia placing his arms on his hips like he always did. Zacharia could see the complex machnary panel on his chest that ran the breather in his helmet. Then he looked up at Vaders face mask the triangle shaped opening that he spoke through and the round top of his helmet. Vader did nothing but stand there breathing. Zacharia was getting worried. This was not a good sign.

"Captain Zaheed." The Sith Lord finally said through his breather that made his voice dark and intimidating. Zacharia was just glad that he finally cut the akward silence.

"Yes... Sir." Zacharia says finding it hard to mutter out the words.

"I need to speak with you in private." Vader tells Zacharia.

Zacharia then notices the 501st Stormtroopers entering the Lambassa shuttle via the ramp that was now folding back upward.

"Come with me my lord." Zacharia says leading Vader somewhere private so he and the Sith Lord could speak. The remaining Stormtroopers disperse as Zacharia and Vader enter a Turbolift that led to Zacharia's cabin.

The tubolift starts up and goes upward with Zacharia and Vader inside. They both remained silent nothing but the sound of Vader's breathing to keep the silence out. Zacharia never did like silence. He just found silence creepy and unatural. It reminded him of when he was a Stromtrooper. The silence was always around him nothing but the Sergeant yelling at him to keep his attention off of it. As a kid he was always afraid of it becuase of the nightmares he had. _The Silence was always when the monsters got you._ He always thought and knew.

The Turbolift doors opened and they were at Zacharia's personal cabin. It was the largest personal cabin on the Destroyer. On the wall facing from the Turbolift was bookshelf full of books about the history of the Galaxy and beside that was desk with a chair up to it. On the desk was a holocomputer that he used to check on the ship's systems. Ajacent from that was Zacharia's bed it was perfectly made. THen in the center of the room was a large table that had six chairs around it. Here is where he spoke to the most trusted of his crew. His second in command and other officers like that. Vader went over to the table and stood beside it reaching somewhere. Zachaira could not tell becaus ehte cape covered his hand and most of his body.

As Zacharia came over to the table he sat down and waiting for Vader to start speaking. Then Vader pulled out a Datacard and placed it on the table in front of him. Zacharia reached out and pulled the Datacard closer to him so he could have a look.

"Captain I'm sure you know why I'm here?" Vader asks crossing his arms Standing upright.

"You said That you needed aboard and not to tell anyone." Zacharia tells Vader.

"Very good Captain you do listen. That Datacard holds an audio recording from another Destroyer on the edge of the Unknown Region." Vader explains to Zacharia.

"The Unknown Region." Zacharia says not beleiving what Vader told him. "I thought we weren't supposed to venture out that far?" Zacharia then asks.

Vader remained silent not answering Zacharia's question. But the Sith Lord then continues what he was telling the Captain like he didn't even hear what Zacharia said.

"The Destroyer received the message while scanning for hidden Rebels in the uncharted planets near the unknown Region. They said it came from the Interdictor Tyrant who's location was not known." Vader tells Zacharia then motions with his hand to tell Zacharia to put the datacard back on the table.

Then using the force he activate the audio recording on the datacard. The message appeared to have some static but was still audible despite it's condition. On the audio file was an Imperial officer's voice. The voice was male and sounded like it was afraid of an unknown assilant.

"This is the interdictor Tyrant calling out to any Imperial ships in the imediate area..." The message cuts off for a moment because of static but then it comes back again. "We have sustained multiple casualties from an unknown virus..." The messages cuts off but the comes back. "Over half of our crew is dead now. Medical officers all gone. Dead from virus. We need more medical equipment." The voice says buts then goes silent as if the person turns around to speak to someone behind him. Zacharia cpuld not understand what the man said but he then came back and was more afraid now. "We need imediate assistance!" The voice stops and Stromtrooper is heard in the background. "They're coming!" The Trooper yells. The sound of multiple troopers move by as if they were running to stop something. Then Imperial offiver voice returns. "Not much of us left to fight. If you receive this message please come to it's origin we need imediate assistance. I repeat..." The voice says then stops as blaster fire and screaming from a dying Stormtrooper is heard in the background. The screaming comes again this time accompanied by a moist crunching sound. Then the voice comes again. "They live..." voice says then turns off the recording.

Zacharia thinks about the message for a moment letting it run through his head a couple of times. _What's an Interdictor doing all the way out there and what did he mean by they live?_ He though to himself for a couple seconds. Zacharia then looks back at Vader as he uses the force to bring the datacard to him and put it back where he got before speaking again.

"Captain that Interdictor is carrying something vital to the Empire I need you to go the location this was received and see if you can't pick up anymore of the message." Vader says as the turbolift doors open again.

Through the turbolift comes a Dark Trooper a feared commando version of the Stromtroopers. Zacharia didn't like the Dark troopersm along with their machine counterparts but if they were hear it must be serious.

"This is Commander Karmon Zekus. He will be leading the Dark Trooper squad I brought onboard to help secure the Tyrant for Imperial examination. I trust you will not be unable of completing the mission with them onboard." Vader tells Zacharia who was looking at Karmon who had his helmet off and was holding by his side. With his E11 blaster in the other hand.

"No my Lord. I will make accomidations for them now." Zacharia tells Vader.

"Very good Captain. I need to report back to the Emperor at once. Do not fail me." Vader says then steps in the turbolift.

The Turbolift leaves and the Sith Lord was gone. Leaving Zacharia and Karmon alone in the cabin stating at each other waiting for the other to make a move.

"Tell your navigation officer to head to these cooridnates. That is where the Destroyer received the message." Karmon told Zacharia handing him another Datacard he pulled out of the pouch that hung around his belt.

Zacharia takes the card from Karmon as the turbolift doors open up.

"Time for you to leave." Zacharia tells Karmon.

"Alright you are the Captain and this is your ship. Give me a call over the com channel when you need me." Karmon says as he got in the turbolift and keys for it to go back down to the Hangar bay.

Zacharia steps over to his desk and plugs the datacard into the holocomputer then turns it on to speak to Norman in the command bridge. "Norman take these coordinates to the navigation officer." He told Norman who was on the other end.

**Chapter 1 The Dark Troopers**

In Hangar bay 4E two Imperial transports landed as Vader's Lambassa shuttle took off. The transports opened their cargo bay doors and dropped off multiple varients of the Dark Trooper Droid series. there were six phase1s which were designed a with a metal sword on their left arm and a sheild on the other. They were excellent at dealing with infantry. Two phase2s which carried Eweb turrets guns as weapons. They were good at taking down vehicles and were also used to stop Wookies. One huge phase3 that they called Terminator for obvious reasons. The phase threes toward over the phase one and twos and had two deployable shoulder rocket launchers unders the shoulder pads of their body and two heavy laser cans on both of its wrist. They were all folded up and awaiting orders from their organic counter parts. The other transport dropped off four more Imperial Dark Troopers that all had unique symbols painted on their helmets to identify them from each other. The one with the Imperial sybol on the right side of his helmet was George and carried a moddified E11 blaster. The one with Mandolorian symbol painted on the right side of his helmet was Ven and carried a grenade launcher. The one with Old Republic symbol on the side of his helmet was Keller and he carried a sniper rifle. The last one had a blue Empire symbol on the side of his helmet and was named Richard and carries a flamethrower. He never talked much.

Zacharia exits the turbolift and sees the Darktroopers in the Hangar bay. He heads up to the command bridge with George, Ven, Keller, and Richard all follow him to the bridge. When he reaches the bridge he gives the signal to go into hyperspace. The Destroyer ten speeds away from Corusant faster then light heading to the coordinates that Karmon gave them. Not knowing what they would find when they got there.

**. . . . . . **

The Destroyer came out of hyperspace an hour later and imediatly started scanning for any signal that they could pick up. Zacharia was on the bridge with Karmon beisde him still in his Darktrooper armor minus the helmet. This was the spot but they weren't picking up anything. Zacharia was thinking for a few minutes if this some Imperial trick or if they would pick up something. He turned to Karmon after waiting for more then ten minutes and was about to say something when the communications terminal started picking up the same recording that Zacharia had heard in his cabin. Zacharia then comes over to Norman who was listening to the recording feeling afraid when he heard the blaster shots. Zacharia then pulled the headphones off of Norman and placed them on the chair Norman was sitting in.

"Focus Norman. These troopers are in danger and need us to rescue them. Send the coordinates to the navigation room and we'll be on our way." Zacharia tells Norman who was looking up at him.

"Yes sir." Norman says then sends the coordinates to navigation just as Zacharia went over to Karmon who was staring out into the void of space.

"You do that if we're picking up the signal then they're not that far away." Karmon tells Zacharia.

"I know that. But the thing is that it seems clearer now then when I heard it before." Zacharia says puzzled by this fact.

"Maybe our communication equipment is better then the Destroyer that picked it up the first time?" Karmon tells Zacharia trying to explain this.

"No our communication equipment is the same. I've checked." Zacharia says turning his head to Karmon who was still staring into the void of space.

"The I guess my team and I will investigate this when we get aboard the Tyrant." Karmon says as the Destroyer turned in the direction the signal was coming from.

"You know if we get there then I'm coming with you too." Zacharia says as the Destroyer jumps into Hyperspace again.

"Captain I appreciate the input but I think Vader put me on this ship for a reason. My team and I can handle this on our own without you." Karmon says turning to Zacharia.

"This is my ship remember and I do what I..." Zacharia says but falls and hits the durasteel floor of the command bridge as the entrie ship stops in a jolt.

Everyone on the Destroyer is shaken when the Destroyer comes to a sudden stop. In the Hangar bays ship screech as they skid a bit and the turbo lasers on the Destoyer's exterior turn from the force of the sudden stop. Zacharia gets to his feet with the assistance of Karmon. Zacharia looks around as the bridge is in chaos. Everyone was trying to figure out what happened. Zacharia then bent over and placed his hand on his head. He then removes his hand from his forehead and sees some blood dripping from his forehead that leaked onto his black glove. He then uses his hand to apply pressure to the wound while he walks across the bridge trying to figure out what happened. The durasteel shades of the glass viewscreen had closed shut so he was not able to actually happened.

"Status!" Zacharia yelled out hoping someone would stop and listen.

"Primary enginse are offline!" One of the Engineers yelled out. "It will take day to repair them." Another added. "Sir we have a target off our bow. It's above us." Another Engineer says.

"Someone get these cursed blinds open so we can see this thing!" Zacharia says as he turned around his hand still covering the minor head wound. Karmon looks out the viewport as well as the durasteel blinds are removed.

They are both amazed by what they saw hovering above them. It was the Interdictor Tyrant and it's gravity well generator was still active. But the ship was rusting in multiple places and it seemed like most of the hangar bays were locked down. The underside of the ship was scrapped up like it scrapped by a large asteroid. Zacharia looked at Karmon who was grinning at him.

"Guess we found it." Karmon told Zacharia with a smirk on his face.

"Guess we." Zacharia tells Karmon then turns to one of the engineers. "Get that thing scanned. If anyone's alive we need to get them out of there as soon as possible." Zacharia tells the Engineers. Then walks over to the galactic map with Karmon behind him. He hits a couple buttons the hologram of the mapped galaxy dissappears and it is replaced with a hologram of the Tyrant that spun around as the scanner scanned for any survivors.

"How many crew can these things have?" Karmon asks Zacharia.

"Six Hundred more or less. I've never really served on one before." Zacharia says removing his hand from the wound on his head as it stopped bleeding. He then turned to Stormtrooper that was standing in attention with his E11 blaster in hand. "Can you get me a bandage or something. I don't need thing getting infected or anything like that." Zacharia was always worried about his health as he got older his immune system got weaker. He knew if he didn't bandage his head wher the wound was the wound would probably get infected.

"Yes sire the trooper says putting the blaster in it's holster and taking the medical kit out of the bag that was next to the holster on his belt. From it grabbed the bandages and gave them to Zacharia who rapped it around the wound as the scanner stopped scanning the ship.

Zacharia gives the bandages back to the trooper who put them back in the bag and went back to his post. The scan was complete. a few red dots appeared in the Tyrant a couple on the command bridge and a few in the Gravity Well generator bay. But there was only less then thrity that he saw and the ones in the Gravity Well Generator bay wer eon the move heading to the bridge but as they did so the ones in the back of the line of red dots started going out like they were getting killed off by some unknown predator. As they got closer the more disappeared of the group of ten red dots. THe last one disappeared at the turbolift that led to the command bridge. Now there were only twenty and they were all in the command bridge.

"What was that?" Karmon asks.

"I don't really know. Maybe the Interdictor's Gravity Wells are messing with our scanners or something." Zacharia tells Karmon.

"Well I know one thing though. As long as that Gravity Well is active we're not leaving." Karmon tells Zacharia.

Zacharia looks at the hologram and notices the one of the ion enginges was barely active. It was moving little by little. That would explain why they received the message better then the Destroyer before them.

"Sir you want me to contact with them?" Norman asks.

"Go ahead." Zacharia tells Norman.

Norman hits a few buttons then puts on his head set. He was now transmitting to the Tyrant.

"Attention Tyrant this is Salvation come in." Norman says but hears nothign but statis from the other end. "Attention Tyrant this is Salvation come in." he repeats again but still there was nothing but static. "Again Tyrant this is Salvation please respond." Norman says one final time but hears nothing more but static from the Interdictor. Norman then turns to face Zacharia. "No answer sir."

"Maybe the Gravity Well is effecting the Communication equipment as well." Karmon tells Zacharia.

"Maybe. Guess you'll find out when you get onboard. You and your team will need to suit up for space." Zacharia tells Karmon.

"Yes sir. Finally something I get to do around here." Karmon says walking towards the hangar bay as he put his helmet on.

When Karmon disappears from the command Bridge Zacharia couldn't help but looks at the hologram one last time. _What's really going on in there? _He asked himself. Guess he would find out when Karmon and his team got onboard. He would go himself but it probaby wasn't a good idea at the moment with the head injury. He felt like he was in another one of the nightmares he had as a kid. The ones that never ended well for the last line of that distress signal kept coming to his mind.

_**"They live."**_

* * *

_**They Live**_** that will give you guys a hint of what's t come. In case if your wondering what the mechanical Dark Troopers are look up in Star Wars Empire at War. They are not freindly. If you guys have any ideas let me know. I'm thinking of changing the title though. By the way this will not in any way interfear with my Spyro fanfiction. I'll just be slower on either one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here we go another chapter. I've noticed thatmy spelling is a bit off. Well that's because my new laptop doesn't hav word or anything else that has a spell check function. So please forgive the spellng. These chapters are bit longer then my previous fanfictions because I love Star Wars. The reason why I decided to make this is because of all people Disney owns Star Wars now. I have nothing against Disney it's just that they're too kid friendly and will screw up Star Wars sooner or later down the road. Anyway let's just keep moving on. I might be a bit slower if I get permission to remake a mod someone made for Star Wars Empire at war.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 Boarding Action**

**Time:0000 Since Boarding**

Karmon, Richard, George, Ven, and Keller arrived at an airlock that was right below the Interdictor. Karmon goes over an places his hand on the release switch to the hatch. They all lock up their armor for space exploration. It was the only way they can get into the Tyrant with all of the opening sealed shut. Richard had a fusion cutter on his belt instead of incidneary grenades like usual. Then the com came online it was Zacharia who was explaining to the Dark Troopers what their mission objectives were.

"Alright troopers. Your priority is to keep your eyes out for any survivors. Besides that we need you to find a way to open up one of te multiple hangar bays so we can send in a rescue team to pick up the survivors. We also need you to see if you can figure out what happened here. I will keep my view on you the best I can from the command bridge." Zachaira explains to the DArktroopers.

"We're professionals Captain not some of your lackies." George says with an intimdating voice like he always had.

"Yah we do this sort of thing all the time Captain while you sit in you command Bridge giving orders while your all safe." Richard says with a kind of Russian sounding voice.

"Alright then good luck to all of you." Zacharia says then flips the com off.

Karmon then starts to flip the switch when Ven stopped him.

"Wait let me turn around." Ven says turning around so his back it toward the hatch. "Okay go." Ven tells Karmon.

"What are you going to do?" Keller asks with an intellegent voice.

"I'm going to do a space back flip. It's going to be epic." Ven tells Keller. Of all of them Ven was the youngest and he thought that just because he had a Mandalorian symbol on the side of his helmet mde him epic and unkillable like a Mandalorian warrior. Speaking of which was a Mandalorian.

"Suit yourself." Karmon says then flips the switch blowing the hatch making a vacuum like effect inside the airlock sending them flying towards the Interdictor.

Karmon, Keller, Richard, and George flew straight towards the Interdictor while Ven was spinning around crazy. Seems get shot out the airlock had made him have an uncontroled launch and needed help before he missed the Interdictor which was about a couple more seconds away. Before they hit the Interdictor Richard angled his body using his momentum to pull Ven over so he'd at least hit the Interdictor. Then they made contact.

Karmon, Keller, Richard, and George landed on their feet and attached to the durasteel hull of the Interdictor with their magnetic boots while Ven slammed into the Interdictor with his face. Then he got up and turned on his magnetic boots. Karmon searches around for a lever of some sort that would open a hatch that would let them inside. He found it then flipped it. A door opened up beside him and signaled his team to go inside the hatch. Once all of his team was inside he went in as well and closed the hatch as well. The hatch seels and air is poured into the hatcth they were now in. They turned of their magnetic boots and waited for the door to open above them so they could crawl into the Interdictor.

Suddenly opened above them was other blackness. Seems like the power grid was down. They crawled out of the hole they found themselves in and turned on the lights on their blasters. They seemed to be in a hallway in the Interdictor's lower section. It was pitch black but they could see an R2 Droid acces port on the wall beside the hatch they came through. The hatch shut and Karmon goes over and takes a tool from a pouch that he had on the back of his jet pack. It was and R2's access key that allowed them to access these things. He places the E11 Blaster beside him and uses both hands to find the right combination to restart the power. Or at least enough power to activate the lights. The others keep looking around checking for any signs of life with the limited amount of light they had availible.

"What do you think happened boss?" Ven asks Karmon who was still trying to find the right combination. He was wishing they brough an R2 unit with them now.

"Don't know seems like the ship went into lockdown." Karmon says Ven.

"That explains why the hangarsa nd all the other openings are closed down. Standard precaution for low power. But that still doesn't explain why the Gravity Well is active." Keller says outloud.

Then there was a click as Karmon found the right combination. The lights go on and the ship comes alive with the sound of electricity flowing through it once more. Karmon removes the tool and places it back in his pack and seals it up again. He grabs his Blaster as the rest of his team comes to him expecting him to know what to do next.

"Alright power's back up. Now we need to deactivate the jammer which is coming from a level above us. George and I will take care of that. The rest of you go to hangar A1 which is further up the ways. Stay together we don't want to end up like the people that used to be here." Karmon tells his team and they all acknowledge with a "Yes Sir!" then went off in the directions Karmon told them to go. Ven, Richard, and Keller went in the direction of Hangar A1 while Karmon and George went the opposite direction trying to find a turbolift up so they could deactivate the jamming device.

Karmon and George go through the hallways going around different corners trying to find a working turbolift but none seemed to be working. They were continuing on their way when all of a sudden there was loud creeking sound that echoed through the ship but below the sound of the creek was an onimous scream like the metal was screaming. This stopped the Darktroopers in their tracks instatnly. Suddenly the com in Karmon's helmet went off and he heard Ven's voice on the other end.

"Boss did you hear that?"

"It was just the ship settling in Ven nothing more." Karmon tells Ven trying to get rid of the rookie's fear.

"No not that sound the scream I think the ship is haunted." Ven says.

"Ghost don't make the a creek Ven." Richard says in the Background.

"Well my dad always told me trust my gut and it says that we should be back on the Salvation not hear." Ven says.

"Enough! We need to focus on the objective." Karmon says leaning up against the wall and placing his hand on it. "This ship just needs some minor repairs that's all." Karmon tells Ven who was still listening.

"Roger that sir. We'll keep going but if I hear that again we'll need to regroup." Ven tells Karmon.

"Alright nVen we will. Just get the job done." Karmon says then turns off his com and gets off the wall.

Karmon then reaches back for his blaster but before he does notices something weird. The glove on his hand was covered with human blood. He then looks at the wall and notices the huge blood splatter on the wall. He wipes the blood off of his hand the armor covering his thigh. Then grabs his blaster. As George continued on their way. The blood on the wall. Karmon couldn't get it out of his head. Something was different on this ship. It was cold but yet warm at the same time and the air felt damp as if there was something in the air. As for the smell he couldn't smell it. Luckily his suit was still set for space and that made it where no air can come in or out. His team kept their suits set for space at least as far as he knew.

He focused back on the mission at hand and was following George who he hoped was leading him the right way. The power was on but some of the lights were flickering. Up ahead a light was flickering off and on rappidly. Kamon looks down for a moment and when he looks up he sees a Stormtrooper standing beneath the flickering light. The light flickers off for moment and when it comes back on the Stormtrooper was gone without a trace.

"Did you see that?" Karmon asks George.

"What sir?" George asks.

"Nothing. Just the ship playing tricks with me." Karmon says.

Karomn and George continue on their way despite what Karmon just said. But what if what he saw was more then the ship playing tricks on him there was something odd going on here. Like where did all the crew go and why did the ship's communication system go down and why was the Gravity weel still on when most of the crew was gone. Then there was that Trooper he just saw. This ship was going to be a trip for Karmon.

**. . . . . .**

Ven, Richard, and Keller made it to hangar A1 and were in the process of finding the controls to open the hanga door. They eventually find the way that led up to the hangar control area and go up. Richard stayed down in the hangar bay to make sure no survivors stayed in the hangar bay. Keller and Ven made their way to the control area and started hitting buttons hoping that whatever they did opened the hangar door. They never really had to this. Actually it was Keller that sat down in the chair trying to access the hangar bay door but no matter what he did he couldn't find the switch to open the door. Ven walked around the control noticing how empty the ship seemed to be. At that moment he realized that Captain Zacharia wouldn't like this place when he got onboard once so ever.

Ven never liked the quiet either but he thought for a moment if anyone was on this ship they would of at least seen them when they entered the ship but they had seen no one only blood trails and some Stormtrooper armor peices here and there. He continued looking around the room when the light suddenly went off without warning. In the Hangar bay Richard looks up at the control deck which was above the hangar bay. The lights were out. They probably hit a fuse or something. This ship needed decent repairs it was falling apart and the lights were going out everywhere. Then Richard looked to his right and saw a silhouetted figure duck behind a large durasteel shipping crate. Richard pulls up his flamethrower flips it on and walks over to where he saw the silhouettted figure. He got there and there no one or anything in sight. He then flips his flamethrower back to off and walks back to where he was. It was probably a Mynock or something like that. It was just weird this entire ship just empty.

"What did you do?" Ven yelled at Keller flipping the light on his blaster on.

"Sorry I hit the wrong button. I'll turn them back on." Keller says trying to find the switch he flipped in the darkness. He had put his blaster beside the chair so he could access the terminal but now he couldn't see a thing except for the light behind him from Ven's blaster rifle.

Then came another creek that could be heard throughout the ship this time there was nothing that sounded like scream like earlier. But it still freaked Ven out.

"What is that?" Ven asks.

"Probably the generators starting up. Some ships when they're left lon enough tend to do that when you start the power again. That's why we have manuals." Keller reminds Ven still trying to find the switch.

"Well that suits me. This place is creepy enough as is. Now we got a creeking generator and that thing that made that scream earlier. " Ven tells Keller.

"That was probably the ship as well. You know this ship has been floating around for a while. Not to mention it's crew's failed to maintain it." Keller tells Ven then finds the switch and flips it turning on the lights again. At least some thign was going right. Now if only he could find the controls to the hangar door.

"Speaking of the crew what do you think happened to them?" Ven asks.

"Probably abandoned ship or somethinglike that when it got too far out you know how these things work."

"That's the point if they abandoned ship that how come most of the fighters are still here and some of the pods haven't been launched."

"Lockdown remember."

"Then how would they have left the ship?" Ven says making what Keller said irrevalent.

Then Richard comes up to control deck to join the others who were up there. He notices something that Keller and Ven failed to notice when they entered the control deck. A bloody hand print next to the door. It was human and was dripping. Meaning it was recent. But uestion was who left it. Them or something else. Then something clicked. Ven and Rcihard point their weapons ay where the click came from and then saw a music player playing music. Ven laughed and put his blaster down while Richard wasn't amused. He set the music player on fire making it stop perminantly.

"What's wrong with you?" Ven asks.

"It irritated me and you were loosing foucs. It need to be done." Richard says then heads down to the hangar bay with Ven following him leaving Keller in the control deck.

Keller continues a system check until he stumbles upon a video recording. He ignores it and continues to search for the Hangar bay door controls. He finally found them and activated them opening the door open little by little it creeped open. He grabed a datacard from the bag on his belt and put the video recording onto it so he could view it later. Once the file transfered he grabbed his blaster rifle and went back down to the Hangar bay thinking that Richard and Ven were waiting for him there. But when he got there they were both gone. He was alone.

**. . . . . .**

Karmon and George found and deactivated the jamming station which was odd. Still they seen no one yet. Karmon tried to make contact with Keller but was receiving nothing but static. Karmon looked at George. Ven and Richard never got along with Keller and they both that the two would leave him behind eventually. Then Karmon manages to reach Ven over the com.

"Ven where's Keller?" Karmon asks.

"He's in the Hangar bay sir. He was trying to open the hangar bay doors last time we saw him. I'm not suprised you can't reach him the communications jammer is still up after all." Ven tells Karmon.

"We just ook it out."

"What then how come you can't reach him?"

"We don't know find him and bring him back."

"Yes sir." Ven tells Karmon then gets off the com and looks at Richard who was beside him.

"I heard. We have go back and get the lacky." Richard says turning around and walking back towards the hangar bay they were just at. Ven follows Richard it would take them thirty minutes to get to the hangar bay agian.

Back in the Hangar bay Keller moves around thinking that he could find the others on his own. He looks around his breath getting faster as he realized they were not in the hangar bay anymore. _How long was I in the control deck._ He thouh to himself thinking he wasn't there for that long. But in reality he realized the video file took longer to download. It probably took tne or twelve minutes at most. He then turned of his communicator and tries to reach any of the others.

"Hello anyone out there. I seemto have gotten lost or somerthing." Keller says but is not able to reach anyone. He curses under his breath then decides to leave the area. He obviously wasn't going to find anything in the hangar bay.

He enters the hallway he used to enter the hangar bay. The lights out in one half of the hallway just as he remembered. But this time there was something ominous in the air like that sense that he was being watched from behind by some unseen predator. One problem from what he could tell the thing he felt like was watching him was behind him in the dark section of the hallway. He felt that whatever was watching him had souless hungry eyes. He turned the light on his blaster rifle and checked the hallway that was blackened by the darkness. As far as he could see there was nothing down the hallway. But then he notices something duck behind and corner. He takes a few steps into the darkness that weird feeling getting worse. His neck was shivering now. He eased around the corner then he heard Ven call out to him from the opposite end of the hallway. He takes his attention off of the hallway and looks back at Ven.

"Keller come on. We need to inform the Captain of the Salvation now." Ven yells at Keller from the opposite end of the hallway with Richard beside him checking his flamethrower damage.

"Coming just give me a second." Keller responds and takes a breif second to check the hallway he was going into to see if he could find the thing he saw. But there was nothing there. He didn't know what creeped him out more the silence or the fact that there was absolutely nothing onboard this ship.

He ran to join Richard and Ven as they entered hangar A1 to wait for Karmon and erorge. That's when they heard the ship creek and scream to life again. This scream was diffrent it didn't sound mechanical this one almost sounded human or Wookiee. Ven again was the onl one that bothered to hear the scream that made his blood stop flowing for a moment as he wondered what it was making those sounds.

**. . . . . .**

Ven Flashes back to an assignment he had earlier before. He was assigned to an Imperial prison barge. The conditions were horrible and he was still in his Imperial Stormtrooper armor. The screams from the inmates who were suffering from the abuse of the guards. Of all the guards he knew the one he feared most was the Prison Guard Sartoris who was stationed aboard the prison barge Purge. That was his last Stormtrooper assignment before he became an Imperial Darktrooper. He was one of the prison guards onboard the Purge a couple months ago.

The last officer to inspect him was Sartoris who shot him a grin that made him shiver. No matter what he did Sartoris never liked him. But this time it was different. Sartoris actually placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Congratulations Darktrooper. You're free to go." Sartoris told him and Ven walked off of the prison barge for good.

But as he took his final steps off of the barge he noticed three human prisoners come aboard. He recognized them from a report he seen. Well he at least recognized the youngest boy of the three who was no more then fourteen. His name was Trig Longo. He felt a bit of sympathy thinking he could stop and say that the boy didn't belong here but it was the boy or him. He made a choice. A choice he would come to regret.

**. . . . . .**

The sreams reminded him of when he was a Stormtrooper onboard the Perdge. Those blood curtling screams of the dying inmates probably getting beaten to death by one of souless guards. He looked at his fellow Dark Troopers who had heard worse in their covert operations. But Ven knew the sound of dying screams and these screams were different. They said it sounded like the metal creeking with power flow but to him it sounded like something else was coming back to life. But what? He had no idea. He'd rather not find out.

Ven contacts the Captain onboard the Salvation tellin him that hangar bay A1 was open.

"Affermitive trooper. Is anything wrong?" Captian Zacharia asks Ven.

Ven thinks for a moment thinking about if he should tell about the bloody hand print ofr the screams that seemed to accompany the creeking vessel. But then it occured to him that if he did so then he might be charged with insanity. He responded carefully trying to hide any emotion in his voice.

"Yes sir everything is alright on our end. The ship is a bit creeky that's all." Ven tells Zacharia lying and hoping the Captain couldn't tell.

"Very well Trooper I will prepare a landing party at once." Zacharia says then cuts off communication.

Zacharia was pleased with the Troopers success on the Interdictor. But that was just the beginning of the operation. Zacharia was different then most Imperial officers. He actually cared for the troopers amd people onboard the Interdictor where other officers would leave them there. He turned around from the communication station when Norman took off his head set and spoke to him.

"Vader would like to see you sir."

Zacharia looked back at Norman. He had forgotten the Sith Lord remained on the ship to over see the operation. As far as Zacharia knew Vader was hanging around his Tie advanced in the hangar bay or somehwere like that. This time he was in the hologram chamber where another hologram projector was located. One only used to report to the Imperial Admirals and rarely Vader himself. Zacharia had never once seen the Emperor or could even imagine what was going through his devious mind. He had heard reports that there was a battle station the size of a small moon being built somewhere in the galaxy. One code named the Death Star.

"Tell Vader I'll see him after I deal with something." Zacharia tells Norman.

"Yes sir I'll inform him right away." Norman says placing the head set around his ears again and hitting a couple of buttons on the keyboard.

The Captain steps into the turbo lift. It activates sending him down ten decks then the doors open and he steps out. He makes his way through the passageways of the Destroyer going by Stormtroopers and Engineers. The Engineers were still trying to repair the sship after the sudden stop that stopped the engines and somehow shut down a couple of minor systems all around the Destroyer. Zacharia continues on his way when he reaches a door that had a hand scanner to access it. He looks around then places the palm of his hand on he scanner. The scanner makes a beep and the door comes wide open.

He goes inside the room and the door automatically closes behind him. Inside the room there was a women and a young boy almost fifteen yeard older wearing a suit of Stormtrooper armor that was almost larger then him. The helmet was set down on a table beside him and he was speaking to the women as if she was an older sister to him. The women on the other hand was interacting with the FX-7 medical droid that she wanted in the room. She had given the droid a nickname but the name escaped Zacharia as he entered the room and removed his officer's cap. He then pulled up chair from a table to his left and sat casually listening to the boy's conversation with the women.

"I don't beleive you brought me with you. You said yourself that you wouldn't serve on another Imperial vessel again and yet here we are again. Only this time it's different." The boy said sonding a bit angry about where he was.

"We needed to come out here remember. We need to see if it's gone now. This was the last ship that was coming out here. I had no idea Vader was coming onboard if I had known I would have gotten in the shuttle and gotten off of her the first chance I got. Trust me this was a suprise to me too." The older women told the boy putting a vial of clear liquid on one of FX-7's multiple arms.

"Really. I'd rather have died on the Destroyer then get discovered by Vader himself." The Boy says waving his hand around as he spoke outraged.

"Relax boy. Vader won't harm you as long as you are under my command and as for the doctor. Vader doesn't even know who she is. Trust me you are safe here." Zacharia says crossing his arms and grinning.

The boy turns his head and sees Zacharia in the chair grinning. He hadn't licked Imperials. He's always bad interactions with Imperials.

"Not to mention him. How are you sure we can trust this guy? He can be reporting us to Vader by now for all we..." The boy says but is cut off by Zacharia.

"I know what you went through boy. I lost my family during an Imperial raid and they lied to me about it. The only reason why I'm still in is because I want to change things around the galaxy and being in the Empire is the only way I can acheive that boy." Zacharia tells the boy.

The boy looked at the Imperial still not trusting him entirely. Then the women placed her hand on the boy's shoudler. He looked at her and that seemed to calm him down. He trusted her like his brother before he died.

"Trig if it wasn't for Zacharia over here we wouldn't be here and he would've ratted us out to Vader. He's an old freind of mine. We can trust him. Th women tells the boy revealing his name.

"Sorry Zahara. I'm just still getting over what happened on the shuttle as we left the Destroyer behind. I was scared." Trig tells the women revealing her name as well.

"Need I remind you doctor why you two are out here." Zacharia tells Zahara getting out of the chair and putting his officer's cap on.

"No need Zacharia. Thanks for the droid by the way. It fills the void Waste left." Zahara tells Zacharia and turns her attention back to the droid. This time she was adding another vial of the clear liquid to another of the FX-7's many arms.

"So why are we here exactly?" Trig asks Zacharia.

"You are needed for this assignment. Zahara told me about what happened aboard the Purge. I'm sorry for your lose." Zacharia says.

Trig tilted his head as a tear ran down from his eye. The memory was still painful for him. He lost his brother and his father within a short amount of time. The only thing he had to live for was Dr. Cody who treated him as a younger brother. Then Zacharia placed his hand on his shoulder and he looks up at the Imperial whipping the tear away.

"I felt the same way when I lost my family Trig." Zacharia says then places an E11 blaster in Trig's hands. "You know how to use one of these things?" He then asks Trig.

"I do now." Trig says with a grin on his face.

"Good because you're going with onboard that thing." Zacharia tells Trig then turns to Dr. Cody. "You too doc."

"Give me a moment..." Zahara said as she placed the last of the vials of clear liquid onto the Droid's arm.

The FX-7 then pulls the arm back and spins around checking all of it's arms making sure they were all functional. The Droid then spins as if to look at Dr. Cody. No one could really tell because it wasn't like a 21-B so it didn't have a face to look at. In other words it just looked like a weird looking upside down trash can.

"How you doing Rust Bucket?" Zahara asks the FX-7 Droid.

"Excellent Dr. Cody." The Droid says with a voice similar to that of Waste her old 21-B Droid.

"Why Rust Bucket?" Trig asks Zahara.

"I have no idea. Why did I call my old Droid Waste?" Zahara tells Trig making a smart comment.

"Good point." Trig said then turns his attention back to the Imperial. "So what now Stormtrooper?"

"Suit up and meet me in hangar E4. I'll take you there in my Lambassa shuttle so Vader won't notice you." Zacharia says opening the door but then stops and says one last thing before he left for the hangar. "Come on boy."

* * *

**"Rust Bucket" Yah not the best nickname but it suits a droid like a FX-7 like Waste stuck to well Waste. Anyway I've brought Trig and Zahara Cody in because I think they still have something to settle. Like who made Black light and what was it's purpose. I might explain another one of my fanfiction characters in the next chapter. Or you can check my profile I'm finally updating. Anyway got to go tons of things to do.**


End file.
